An Introduction to Law
by damnplotbunny
Summary: Alfred Jones has caught the eye of his Russian law professor. When his grades plummet he is willing to do anything to raise them, even if it means "being friendly" with a certain Russian. (No boyXboy til later chapters. sorry.) Human names used.


"Please Sir, just this once. I-I know we got off on the wrong foot bu-"

"Mocking me in front of the entire class is hardly 'getting off on the wrong foot' Mr. Jones." The professor replied coldly.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I meant it only as a joke."

"Never before have I met someone with such bad taste as yourself."

Alfred had no reply for that. The Russian professor smirked, the American was silent? "Come to my office tomorrow morning at 8am sharp and we will see about your low test score Mr. Jones."

"Thank you sir!" the boy said before running off.

Ivan Braginski professor of law at Harvard University sighed. He had students from all around the globe come to Harvard just to take his class and then Mr. Jones comes along mocks him and asks for a retest a day later… The Russian smirked at American's innocence and ignorance. "He has no idea what he's in for does he?" He continued to back to his office excited for the next day to come…

The following morning there was a knock at the door Ivan looked at his clock that read 7:59AM. The Russian smiled. "Good," he thought, "Now I know he is dedicated to his grade." Opening the door he saw Alfred bundled in at least 5 different layers and a hat sitting snugly on his head.

"Good morning Mr. Braginski!" Alfred greeted before shuffling into the small office.

"Truth be told I'm surprised you're awake Mr. Jones."

"I have Mr. Kirkland at 6AM for Lit on A block. I ran over as soon as I could. Nothin' like snow on the face to wake ya up."

The Russian chuckled as he sat down at his desk and motioned Al to sit across his desk. "Alfred." He began when he was eyelevel with the blond. "Your scores have been suffering for an entire semester but this last test…"

The young man jolted when the Russian used his first name. "I-I know sir. Your class has been the hardest for me."

"I'm flattered. If my class has given you so much trouble why haven't you transfer out?"

"Are you kidding? You're a world renowned professor and writer. To say I studied under you is an honor."

"Honestly Alfred, are you flirting with me or trying to save your grade?"

"S-sorry, sir." A light blush tainted the blond's cheeks.

"_I meant was only a joke,_" Ivan teased.

Alfred laughed as he slowly realized what the man sitting across from him was referring to.

"You know my policy, though. I made myself very clear first day of term, did I not?" Ivan asked with a pricing stare. Alfred nodded in response, casting his eyes away from the violet tinted stare. "So you know I don't do re-tests. This isn't undergrad, and it certainly is not high school."

"I know, sir" came the quiet murmur.

"Well then. How do you suppose we handle this?"

"Do you have tutoring times?"

"Not normally. No. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking if I can't change my grade, perhaps with some tutoring I could improve my scores latter on."

The Russian smiled, the kid was a lot smarter than he gave him credit for. "Alright. I would be willing to make an exception."

Alfred light up "Really? You would? Thank you, sir! Thank yo-"

"However I require something in return. As I said I usually do not have tutoring, which means I now have to take time out of my schedule for you." Ivan smiled. He loved the look of the young blond in front of him. He could almost see the boy thinking of something, anything that could make this work. "How about… You come in for tutoring and for every hour is one hour here with me?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow in question.

"Whether you believe it or not I am human and I do enjoy the company of others from time to time. I get bored up here grading papers and preparing lectures. Sometimes I need someone's opinion on something. So what do you say?"

"So… An hour of tutoring for an hour of being friendly with you?"

Ivan chukled. "Yes, I suppose you could say that. Of course I would like it if you could help out a bit, organizing papers and maybe attempt at organizing that." He gestured to the wall of book cases which had books as disorganized as books could be.

"Again. An hour of tutoring for an hour of being friendly with you?"

"Yes. Unless you insist of calling me 'commie' every time I use my native tongue."

Alfred winced. "About that… I really am sorry. I wasn't thinking when I called you that… I want thinking any of the times I insulted you."

"mhm. So it's a deal then?"

"Of course! Anything to help my score!"

Ivan smiled, "very well then Alfred, I should be sing you soon, Da?"

"Da- I mean… Yes sir." Alfred stood up and shook hands with Ivan before calling out "Thank you Mr. Braginski!" as he left the office.

Once he was sure the young man left Ivan pushed back his chair and undid his pants. His lower regions made a decision early on that his mind didn't want to accept. He stroked himself with his thumb, his head falling back as he did so. He had noticed Alfred in the first week of fall term. The outbursts from the young man had hurt when they came but he admired the boy's spark. The few conversations he had had with him he realized he liked him. He knew it was "wrong" but quite everything was so perfect and Ivan was not the type of man to let an opportunity pass him by. With this deal between the two Ivan was hoping to seduce Alfred. Hopefully his plan would work.

* * *

**A/N: Heh… Hi. This is in dedication to the fantastic askcosplaybloodysundayrussia . tumblr .com I'm hoping for this to be at least 4chapters long… If y'all like it. I dunno. This is just an attempt. If ya liked it, please tell me! If not, tell me how I can IMPROVE! Thanks!**


End file.
